1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data backup and restore operations. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for managing multiple restore operations from a single user interface.
2. The Relevant Technology
In this society where many personal and business interactions are data driven, data can become easily lost or corrupted due to events such as system failures, viruses, power outages, etc. Backing up data has become an important feature of computer networks because of the increasing dependence upon computers and networks to perform vital business and personal functions. The ability to easily, accurately, and reliably recover data that have been lost is expected by users of computers and/or networks.
Backup and recovery of data are typically accomplished through the use of software that backs up the data and that recovers the data from the backup copy. As the amount of data continues to increase, backing up and recovering the data become more complex. In particular, where multiple client computers and storage locations must be restored by an administrator, the process of restoring each individual client and storage location can become tedious where the backup and recovery system requires the administrator to launch a separate interface for each restore operation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.